Dragones y Mazmorras
by Lizesma
Summary: Adaptación: ¿El trabajo se puede mezclar con el placer? Una poli con vocación de agente especial que no se cree sumisa está a punto de conocer a quien está destinado a someterla. Los juegos están servidos: los dragones salen de sus mazmorras. Resumen dentro.
1. Introducción

Hola personas que rondan estos lares, la **ADAPTACIÓN** que les voy a presentar ahora es de la **saga Amos y Mazmorras de la autora Lena Valenti,** todo el crédito de la historia le pertenece a ella y yo sólo quise adaptarla a este fandom. Los lugares y el nombre del torneo, así como lo relacionado a él, han sido adaptados para ser más fieles a Fairy Tail, aclaro, aquí NO HAY MAGIA, sólo sería un Earthland común.

Todo lo relacionado con Fairy Tail es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Aunque no lo parezca, he trabajado sobre esto para que se adecue lo mejor posible a cada personaje y escenario que he cambiado, lo reviso varias veces esperando no haya errores, pero si los hay me disculpo.

No pretendo obtener nada de esto, sólo es una saga que me gustó y quise compartirla de este modo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** La historia trata de temas fuertes como son la trata de blancas, narcotráfico y BDSM, a lo largo de ella se describen algunas escenas fuertes las cuales aún estoy considerando si debo o no dejar tan gráficas, más que nada por las normas de la página; de dejarlas siempre habrá una advertencia o marca previa.

La saga consta de 8 libros, 2 para cada pareja, yo decidí juntar los primeros dos libros como una sola historia en vez de separarla, eso sí, en su momento se aclarará cuando hemos cambiado de parte. Aún estoy considerando si adaptar o no las continuaciones con los otros protagonistas, eso dependerá del recibimiento de este fic.

Esta historia es NaLu, pero verán varias de las otras parejas populares por ahí y, como dije, si la aceptación es buena, las continuaciones cambiarán de pareja protagónica, pero eso ya lo veremos después.

Por ahora les deje aquí un breve resumen de lo que va la primera historia.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia siempre quiso ser como su hermana Erza. Por eso, cuando decidió trabajar para la Ley, Lucy la siguió y se esforzó siempre por llegar a su nivel. Pero solo Erza fue aceptada en el CSIF, mientras que Lucy tuvo que conformarse con patrullar su ciudad natal: Magnolia.

Ahora, Erza ha desaparecido. El subdirector del CSIF ha visitado a Lucy para pedirle que les ayude y colabore en su misión rescate, puesto que necesitan un perfil parecido al de su hermana. La joven policía, llevada por el miedo y la desesperación, accederá a hacerlo antes de entender en qué tipo de misión estaba Erza metida: ¿Un juego de Rol llamado Fairy Tail: Dragones y Mazmorras DS? ¿Diseño de drogas afrodisíacas? ¿BDSM? ¿Red de trata de personas? ¡¿BDSM?! Si antes le hubieran explicado que tendrían que instruirla para hacerla pasar por sumisa, puede que la respuesta fuera otra… ¿Sumisa? ¡¿Ella?! ¡Pero si su resistencia al dolor era nula y pegaba a la que le hacía las manicuras! ¿Cómo iba a hacerse pasar por…? Maldita sea. Por supuesto que sí. Por su hermana haría cualquier cosa. Un momento… ¿Había dicho el inspector que su "master" iba a ser Natsu? ¡¿Natsu Dragneel?! ¡Lo retiraba!

El atractivo y arisco Natsu Dragneel está devastado por la muerte de su mejor amigo Sting, encontrado muerto mientras trabajaba de encubierto en la misión de la trata de blancas en la que se hallaba inmerso junto con Erza Heartfilia, una de las mejores agentes del CSIF, cuyo paradero se hallaba desconocido. Natsu hará lo posible por recuperar a Erza, y si para ello debe infiltrarse en el rol de BDSM con la sexy, inconsciente y descarada de su hermana Lucy, el sacrificio merecería la pena. Lo que nadie sabía era que someter e instruir a la rubia en el arte de la dominación y la sumisión, era algo que deseaba hacer desde que la joven cumplió su mayoría de edad.

Ambos se enrolarán en una aventura llena de peligro y sensualidad, crudeza y crueldad, en la que las fustas y los látigos marcan la realidad y el día a día.

Una poli con vocación de agente especial que no se cree sumisa está a punto de conocer al AMO que está destinado a someterla.

¿Lograrán salvar a Erza antes de que se maten entre ellos?

¿El trabajo se puede mezclar con el placer?

Los juegos están servidos: los dragones salen de sus mazmorras.

Esta historia se divide en dos partes. La Doma de Lucy a manos de Natsu, que se localiza en la gran y oscura Magnolia y en la que se descubren el uno al otro en sus roles, y después, el intenso y apasionante torneo de dominación y sumisión de Fairy Tail: Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

* * *

En un momento publicaré el primer capítulo. Espero sus opiniones de la trama.

Saludos


	2. 1-1

Esta historia es una **adaptación de la saga Amos y Mazmorras, 1 y 2 (La Doma y El Torneo) de la autora Lena Valenti.** No pretendo obtener nada, sólo compartir un trabajo que fue de mi agrado. Los personajes así como las locaciones y temas de Fairy Tail aquí utilizados pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima.**

Algunas partes de la historia como nombres, ubicaciones, el nombre del torneo y su terminología han sido cambiados para adaptarse a los personajes de FT, con excepción de la magia, todo el entorno se desarrolla en Earthland.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : La historia contiene temática BDSM, trata de blancas y narcotráfico. Se sugiere leer a discreción.

Algunos personajes presentan OOC, pero traté de que fueran lo más similares a su personalidad original

* * *

 **Primera Parte: La Doma**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Un año atrás_

Cuartel General del Consejo de Seguridad e Investigación de Fiore (CSIF), Crocus.

Una nunca sabe cuándo le va a sonar el teléfono, ¿verdad? El día tiene veinticuatro horas, es largo para muchos y corto para otros… ¿Por qué su maldito teléfono decidió tronar como un histérico incontinente justo en aquel preciso momento?

Estaba a punto de responder a la pregunta número quince de su trascendente entrevista psicotécnica:

« _¿Cómo actuaría si tuviera al asesino de su "hipotética" hija frente a usted?_ », había preguntado el psicoanalista.

Hasta entonces, le estaba saliendo todo muy bien. Controlaba el tic de su pie, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, y escuchaba con porte sereno el interrogatorio de aquel especialista en control mental. Lucy había cuidado su aspecto; informal pero a la vez serio. Pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto, un saco corto del mismo color y, debajo, una camiseta blanca sin florituras y ligeramente pegada al pecho. Se había recogido el pelo rubio en un moño alto, estético y respetable; las gafas de ver de pasta negra que, dicho sea de paso, no necesitaba, otorgaban un toque más interesante y menos aniñado a sus ojos grandes y brillantes de color café claro.

Solo había una mesa que se interponía entre su futuro más preciado y su intrascendente realidad como policía de la ciudad de Magnolia. La habitación en la que tenía lugar la entrevista era espartana, no tenía muebles. En el techo colgaba una lámpara que alumbraba directamente a sus rostros. Las paredes eran blancas y ni siquiera había cortina en la solitaria ventana. Cuanto menos objetos hubiera que distrajeran la atención de los interrogados, más fácil sería leer sus mentes.

—¿Señorita Heartfilia? —Arqueó las cejas con expresión contrariada.

¡Muerteeeeee! ¡Muerteeeeee!, repetía el móvil.

—Yo no tengo una hija, señor —contestó con cara de _«no-está-sonando-ningún-móvil-que-llame-al-Emperador-Spriggan»_.

Lucy se relamió los labios. Se le humedecieron las manos y, sin querer, sus ojos se desviaron a su bolso. Tenía su teléfono ahí, justo en la silla que había al lado del señor Crawford Seam, pegada a la pared. Si tan solo pudiera cogerlo y…

—Estamos aquí para analizar sus reacciones ante escenas de alto compromiso emocional, señorita Heartfilia. Póngase en situación, por favor. La empatía es uno de los rasgos característicos de los agentes.

—¿En caso de que tuviera una hija me pregunta? —carraspeó deseando darle una pedrada al celular.

¡Muerteeee! ¡Muerteeee! ¡Cógeselo o te dará manguerazos!, cantaba el tono de llamada que había personalizado para su madre, Layla. Que conste que la quería muchísimo, pero era una de esas mujeres a las que si no le cogías el teléfono a la primera, al cabo de unas horas se presentaban en la puerta de tu casa con dos policías para comprobar si todo iba bien.

Sí. Layla era un poco hipocondríaca.

¡Muerteeee! Cógeselo, esta mujer estornuda diciendo: ¡Alvarez!

No bajaría la mirada. No lo haría. Aguantaría estoica las gafas reflectantes del psicólogo que debía evaluar sus aptitudes psíquicas y emocionales, y haría como si no hubiera un politono alertándole sobre los riesgos de no atender la llamada de una posible ultraderechista. Esperaba que el señor Crawford Seam también tuviera la misma facilidad de abstracción que ella.

El hombre, que rondaría los sesenta años, se subió con el índice las lentes de metal.

—¿Y bien?

—Sinceramente, me cuesta ponerme en ese pellejo… —Levantó la mano y apartó uno de los mechones de su flequillo que le rozaban el párpado izquierdo. Lo llevaba demasiado largo, ya se lo decía Erza. Pero a ella le gustaba así y, si se lo ponía todo hacia un lado, le favorecía mucho y dejaba de molestarle. _«Céntrate, por Dios»_ —. Supongo que una madre haría cualquier cosa por vengar la muerte de su hijo. Todos somos Sally Field* en Ojo por ojo —.

Mierda. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

El viejo la miró ceñudo, sin comprender su contestación. A Lucy le entró el tic en el ojo izquierdo.

¡Muerteeee! ¡Cógelo antes de que te rape el pelo!

—Ya sabe —continuó Lucy. Por supuesto que no sabía. Ese hombre tenía pinta de seguir viendo películas del Oeste. A lo mejor desconocía quiénes eran Sally Field y Kiefer Sutherland*.

—No. No sé. —Entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante con interés—. Explíquemelo.

—En la película, Sally Field no descansa hasta ver muerto al asesino de su hija.

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted se tomaría la ley por su mano? ¿Que, si tuviera delante al hombre que ha arrancado el último aliento de vida de su pequeña, usted lo mataría?

Tragó saliva audiblemente.

—A veces, la ley no puede comprender el dolor de una persona al perder aquello que más quiere.

—¿No confía en el sistema, señorita Heartfilia?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. —La cosa empezaba a ponerse fea—. Pero los impulsos de los seres humanos no son racionales cuando nos tocan aquello que debemos proteger. Puedo entender la ira.

—¿Usted lo mataría?

Apretó los dientes y se puso en el lugar de Sally. Matarlo o no matarlo, esa era la cuestión.

—No estoy segura. Pero, si sin ser la madre de esa niña ya me entran ganas de descuartizarlo; imagínese lo que le haría si lo fuera.

—No es la respuesta más adecuada para alguien que desea trabajar para la principal rama de investigación del Departamento de Justicia de Fiore. ¿Para qué está el sistema entonces?

—En mi defensa diré que usted me está describiendo casos extremos. Y creo que cualquier persona con corazón y vísceras respondería como yo. Y, si dicen lo contrario: mienten. — Oh, qué bien. Por fin había utilizado esa frase con convicción y sentido contextual.

—Insinúa que todos los agentes del CSIF han mentido — sentenció con voz monótona—. Que han pasado los tests psicotécnicos y las entrevistas psicológicas a base de falsedades. ¿Eso insinúa?

—No insinúo nada, —Desvió los ojos color chocolate hacia la ventana de aquella consulta en una de las oficinas centrales de Crocus. El sol se colaba por las persianas metálicas y alumbraba el lado izquierdo del sobrealimentado rostro del señor Crawford —. Solo digo que, según en qué momentos, la gente no tiene ni el temple ni la paciencia para esperar que otros venguen sus derechos. A mí me encantaría romperle brazos y piernas a ese mal nacido y luego lo entregaría al Estado, deseando que lo enviasen a una cárcel solo para hombres y sin un gramo de vaselina. Pero Sally, la madre en cuestión, lo despellejaría y luego lo quemaría a lo bonzo.

—¿Habla usted en serio? —estaba escandalizado.

—¿Tiene usted familia, señor Crawford? —Las personas que trabajan en el CSIF no son robots. No se creía que alguien no hubiera contestado lo mismo que ella. La empatía era sentir el dolor del otro; y ella se había puesto en el lugar de una madre desgraciada, muerta de rabia y dolor porque un cabrón sádico había decidido acabar con la vida de su hijo. ¿Y todos los demás que habían pasado por esa mesa habían contestado que avisarían a la policía para que otros se hicieran cargo? No se lo creía.

—Sí, señorita. Pero eso no viene al caso. ¿De verdad actuaría de ese modo tan…?

—¿Impulsivo?

—Vengativo —corrigió en tono reprobatorio —. Tiene alma de vengadora.

—¡No! —exclamó frustrada—. Yo…

¡Muerteeeee! ¡La Muerte está cabreada! ¡Esté móvil va a explotar en tres… Dos… Uno! ¡Boom!

El tono de llamada cesó. Lucy se podía imaginar a su madre dejando un mensaje. Uno de los típicos: _«¿Hola? ¿Lucy? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí?»._

No entendía cómo podía dejar siempre ese mensaje cuando de sobra sabía que estaba hablando con el contestador automático…

—Usted tiene otra hermana trabajando en el CSIF. La señorita… —El doctor Crawford Seam inclinó la cabeza y se recolocó las gafas para rebuscar en el informe—. Erza. Ah, sí. Una agente brillante —reconoció con orgullo. Después de enumerar todos los éxitos en misión de Erza, le preguntó—: ¿Quiere seguir sus pasos?

Lucy entrecerró los ojos. Erza era su media hermana, un ejemplo a seguir para ella. Crocus tres años mayor y la adoraba. De pequeñas se hicieron la promesa de que siempre estarían juntas y que limpiarían las calles de toda la carroña y la delincuencia. Tenían vocación de superhéroes y ninguna de las dos lo podía evitar. Crocus lo que sucedía cuando crecías en una familia llena de policías: o bien rehuías las armas durante toda tu vida, o bien te aficionabas a ese ambiente. Y ellas se habían aficionado. Por supuesto que le gustaría trabajar con Erza. ¿Qué había de malo en querer conseguir sus mismos logros? ¿En estar con su hermana? Pero no estaba ahí solo por eso. El CSIF englobaba aquello que más le gustaba: las investigaciones sobre las violaciones de los crímenes federales. Coger a los más malos, a los más peligrosos, a la mugre humana.

Bueno, bien mirado, tal vez sí que tenía alma de vengadora.

—La cuestión, señorita Heartfilia, es que si entra en el sistema, es para respetarlo. —Los pocos mechones de pelo blanco que iban del lado izquierdo al derecho para disimular su calvicie, se descolocaron al sellar con brío las hojas de su informe general, dándole un aspecto de Gollum* desaliñado. El hombre estampó en su informe dos palabras que la hundieron en la miseria y en la indignación—. No apta.

—¡¿No apta?! —exclamó levantándose, plantando las manos sobre la mesa—. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por ser honesta?! Tengo unas calificaciones inmejorables en todas las demás ramas. Soy una atleta y hablo cuatro malditos idiomas… Tengo la mejor nota en Investigación Criminal y…

¿Y solo porque he reconocido que me encantaría dar una lección a…?

—Señorita Heartfilia —el psicólogo levantó la mano para detener su diatriba—. La cárcel, lamentablemente, está llena de personas que pretendían dar lecciones a otros. Usted debería proteger y asegurarse de que ese tipo de comportamiento vengativo no se repite. Para eso están la ley y los estatutos federales. Hemos acabado. Ahora, si me disculpa.

¿Si le disculpaba? ¡No! ¡No lo disculpaba! ¡La estaba juzgando erróneamente!

—Debería trabajar su irascibilidad y esas inclinaciones homicidas que tiene —añadió el señor Crawford antes de cerrar la puerta—. Y también debería cambiar el tono de llamada de su teléfono. Sigue siendo policía en Magnolia y esos mensajes incitan a la violencia.

—¡Y usted debería comprarse un maldito peluquín!

El psicólogo dio un portazo al cerrar. Con la vista fija en la puerta, Lucy agarró su bolso y se dejó caer en la silla.

No podía ser. Creía que lo tenía todo controlado, pero estaba muy equivocada. Un zumo de naranja de cartón, un sándwich y un neceser de pinturas después, dio con su teléfono tuneado con una funda negra que tenía una placa de sheriff estampada en la parte trasera.

Una llamada perdida. Un mensaje en el contestador.

—Ay, mamá. —Apoyó la mano sobre la frente al tiempo que hacía negaciones con la cabeza—. Qué oportuna —aunque había sido su culpa, por no poner el teléfono en silencio.

Llamó a su contestador y escuchó con una triste sonrisa las palabras y la voz reconfortante de su madre.

—¿Hola? ¿Lucy? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí?

* * *

—¡¿Le gritaste que se comprara un peluquín?! —Erza Heartfilia luchó sin éxito por no echarse a reír delante de su hermanita. Lucy parecía muy disgustada, y ni siquiera el Frappuccino de café que le había traído nada más salir de su entrevista psicotécnica le levantó la moral.

—No me grites tú también —repuso angustiada—. Ese hombre ha sido odioso.

Estaban sobre el Mini descapotable negro de Lucy. Sentadas en el capó, medio recostadas en los cristales delanteros, admirando las vistas que había desde el parquin ubicado frente al Castillo Mercurius, divisaban el mirador del monumento a Toma E. Fiore. Al lado, quedaba la estatua de Mavis, la gran estratega de la Gran Guerra, como observadora de su fracaso, y más alejados yacían el Domus Flau, lugar de los más grandes torneos del reino, y el cuartel general del CSIF.

Lucy dio un largo sorbo a su frappuccino y miró a su hermana de reojo. Crocus más alta, cuatro dedos al menos. Las dos tenían complexiones parecidas, esbeltas y marcadas, aunque, seguramente, de las dos, Erza era la que atesoraba formas más exuberantes.

Sus rasgos faciales eran similares. Pero donde Lucy era rubia, Erza era pelirroja. Ambas de pelo liso y largo. Su hermana mayor tenía los ojos de un café más oscuro, a diferencia de ella, que los tenía claros. Y mientras que a Lucy le salían hoyuelos en la barbilla cuando se reía, a Erza se le manifestaban en las mejillas. Pero, aunque había diferencias, estaba esa herencia de sangre Heartfilia, sangre de Bosco, que las hacía muy parecidas.

—Esto es una mierda. Hice la formación en Quantico y lo tenía todo en regla, con valoraciones excelentes. Me llama mamá, y el móvil empieza a escupir: ¡Muerteeee! ¡Muerteeee!

Erza negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías cambiar el tono de llamada.

—Lo sé… Yo quería trabajar aquí, contigo —gimoteó como una niña pequeña, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermana—. Adoro el CSIF.

—No pasa nada, L —la tranquilizó su hermana—. El próximo año puedes intentarlo de nuevo; y yo podría hablar con mi jefe para que te recomendaran y…

—No. Nada de recomendaciones —sorbió su café helado del Bar Sun—. No a los enchufismos —alzó su vaso brindando con un amigo imaginario—. Aunque me vaya como el culo por no aprovecharme.

Erza se echó a reír.

—L, eres feliz en Magnolia. La comisaría entera te respeta muchísimo.

—Porque soy la hija del héroe de la ciudad, E.

—Porque tú solita tienes a raya a la mafia del barrio, hermanita. Y también —se encogió de hombros—, porque eres una Heartfilia. Además, este ha sido tu primer intento. Al final lo conseguirás.

Al final. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Eres feliz aquí, E?

—¿En Crocus? Sí —sonrió y se dibujaron sus marcas en las mejillas—. Pero es duro. Este es un trabajo complicado — su mirada se ensombreció—. Ahora mismo nos estamos preparando para una misión de alto riesgo. Y yo estoy en el caso.

Lucy se incorporó sobre los codos y abrió la boca, impresionada.

—¿De verdad, E? —preguntó emocionada—. ¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata?

—Por supuesto… —contestó mirándola con cariño— que no. Soy una agente especial.

—¡Pero eso es muy emocionante! —exclamó con ojos soñadores—. Está bien, respeto tu privacidad.

—¿Emocionante? —repitió mirando al horizonte—. Puede ser, pero corres el peligro de cambiar, porque también es absorbente.

Lucy resopló y observó los zapatos de tacón que reposaban en el suelo. Nunca rayaría la carrocería de su Mini.

—Absorbente es escuchar a la señora Spetto todos los días diciendo que su perro ha desaparecido. Ese perro es un semental y está dejando preñadas a las perras de la ciudad. Le he dicho que si lo castrara no se escaparía de la casa para tirarse a cualquier perra que oliera en veinte kilómetros a la redonda…

Su hermana soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ay, te echo tanto de menos, L.

Lucy se extrañó al oír aquel tono lastimero en Erza. Ella también la añoraba.

—Y yo a ti. Pero, ¿tú crees que deberían castrarlo o no?

—¿A quién deberían castrar? Votaré en contra.

La voz masculina y penetrante del compañero de Erza hizo que a Lucy se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Natsu Dragneel. El mejor amigo de la infancia de Erza, porque amigo suyo no había sido nunca, claro.

Los tres habían crecido juntos. Ambos quisieron ser policías; jugaban a polis y ladrones, a detectives privados… Y ahora los chicos mayores trabajaban juntos. Y la pequeña no entraba en el equipo. Lucy se sintió fatal al percatarse de que solo ella se había quedado atrás.

Madre mía, hacía años que no veía a Natsu. Erza le había explicado que lo habían ascendido y que ahora estaba al cargo de varias operaciones, entre las que destacaba la de ella, de la cual no quería hablar. Cuando le anunció por primera vez que él era su superior, no se lo podía creer. Se alegró por él, porque tenían una amistad pasada. Muy pasada…

En realidad, ¿habían sido amigos alguna vez? No. Natsu la aguantaba porque era el modo de seguir con Erza, y Lucy era muy consciente de ello. Para él era como la niña pesada que los seguía a todos lados y no les dejaba tranquilos.

Vaya… Se sonrojó al pensar que hacía lo mismo ahora: quería llegar hasta donde ellos habían llegado.

Pero se imaginaba en tener al arisco de Natsu como jefe y le salían ronchas en la cara.

Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro al individuo que peor se lo había hecho pasar cuando eran críos, y, al hacerlo, algo en su interior parecido a una alarma de incendios se activó.

Tragó saliva. Menos mal que se había quitado las falsas gafas de ver; ahora llevaba las gafas oscuras y no se notaba que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Natsu era un hombre sexy hasta lo imposible, oscuro de alguna manera pero sin perder su aire jovial, y estaba bueno de aquí hasta la luna. Los años lo habían ensanchado, y aunque siempre había sido espigado pero fibrado, ahora escudaban sus huesos kilos de músculos perfectamente delineados. Decían que los hombres crecían hasta los veinte. Natsu era el ejemplo perfecto de que se podía estar en permanente crecimiento.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y, bajo las gafas de aviador, Lucy sabía que seguía conservando aquella mirada de ojos verdes oscuros que la ponía nerviosa e hipertensa siempre que la atención recaía en ella, lo que había ocurrido muchas veces, y siempre de mal humor. Además, era una de las personas con las pestañas más largas, rizadas y espesas que había visto en su vida, y poseía una barbilla que despertaba su lujuria más pervertida.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Natsu apoyando las manos en su cintura, como si estuviera preparado para darle una reprimenda. Tenía un casco negro colgando del antebrazo y vestía camisa negra, pantalones de pinzas beige y botines marrones oscuros—. Pequeña Lucy —recalcó con retintín—, ¿lo has conseguido?

Lucy se humedeció los labios.

—¿Quién ha invitado a este? —le preguntó a Erza señalándolo con el pulgar.

Su hermana levantó su frappuccino y sonrió, fingiendo muy mal una disculpa.

—Mea culpa.

—No lo has conseguido, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, arrebatándole el vaso de las manos y girándolo para beber por donde ella estaba exactamente bebiendo.

«Toma beso indirecto», pensó Lucy.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Cómprate uno! —reclamó bajando del capó y poniéndose de puntillas.

Natsu arqueó las cejas y levantó el vaso por encima de su cabeza.

—Cógelo, pequeña.

—¡Oh, serás…! —Salto arriba y salto abajo, intentó quitarle el vaso, pero no hubo manera.

—A ver, ¿por qué no te han aceptado? —preguntó Natsu bebiendo de su nuevo refresco—. ¡Lo tenías todo a tu favor! He visto los resultados de tus exámenes y eran todos perfectos.

—¿Has investigado mis exámenes? —preguntó irritada.

—Mmm… ¡Qué rico está esto! —murmuró bebiendo su café—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Abriste la boca demasiado?

Erza puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—¿Qué contestaste tú cuando te preguntaron sobre qué harías si se te pusiera en frente al asesino de alguien muy ligado a ti?

Natsu sonrió incrédulo. ¿Qué habría contestado la ingenua de Lucy?

—Por supuesto —contestó él—, daría aviso a las autoridades y, en todo caso y si la situación lo permite, lo reduciría, leería sus derechos y yo mismo le procesaría.

—¡Mientes! —le señaló Lucy con el dedo, ofendida por su hipocresía—. ¡Te tienes que poner en la mente de esa persona y no pensar como un agente federal! No me creo que hagas eso.

—Le has dicho que te encargarías de ello, ¿verdad? —preguntó Natsu sabiendo la respuesta—. Es justamente lo que no quieren oír. Se lo has puesto demasiado fácil.

—Ha sido una encerrona —se excusó, apoyando el trasero en el capó, junto a su hermana—. Además, me ha dicho que me pusiera en la piel de la madre de la niña. Por supuesto que le he dicho que «si fuera ella» probablemente lo mataría.

—Ya. Pero la ley y la corrección empiezan por el ciudadano, rubia —emitió una carcajada—. Un agente del CSIF no es el pato justiciero.

Lucy apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Odiaba que actuara así con ella. Siempre provocándola, siempre rectificándole e incordiándola. Pasaban los años y no cambiaba. Tenía ganas de patearle su perfecto trasero.

—No seas tan duro con ella —lo reprendió Erza—. Mi hermanita es honesta y simplemente dijo lo que todos pensábamos. Pero le faltó pillería y reaccionar rápido.

Natsu sonrió con más ternura y se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole el frappuccino que le había robado.

—Ya lo conseguirás el año que viene. Si quieres puedo hablar con…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesitaré tu ayuda, Natsu? Lo conseguiré; aunque puede que me lo piense si lograrlo es tener a un superior tan chulo y ególatra como tú. No sé cómo mi hermana te soporta.

Natsu sonrió abiertamente y le mostró su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—Touché. Me encanta que me trates mal, nena. Erza carraspeó mientras los miraba entretenida.

—No puede ser que ya estéis así. Llevabais años sin veros, y seguís llevándoos como el perro y el gato.

—¡Es él! —se quejó Lucy tirando el frappuccino vacío a la basura—. Me tengo que ir. En la comisaría solo me dieron un día de permiso por asuntos personales y tengo que regresar mañana.

—Ven a cenar con nosotros —la invitó su hermana—. Es muy pronto… Te vas muy pronto —se abrazó a ella—. No es suficiente.

—Lo sé, hermanita —contestó ella lanzándole una mirada asesina a Natsu—. Pero vendré a visitarte.

—Estaré muy ocupada —aclaró Erza sobre su hombro—. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —se besaron en la mejilla—, agente especial.

—Gajes del oficio, nena —puso voz cómica y la achuchó por última vez—. Ya te tocará.

Natsu se colocó frente a ella y bajó la cabeza, poniendo la mejilla morena cerca de la boca de Lucy.

—¿No me das un beso de despedida a mí?

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate y arrugó el cejo. Si se lo daba demostraría que no le importaba. Y si no se lo daba reflejaría lo mucho que le afectaba lo que él le decía. Siempre igual.

Está bien, lo haría. ¡Qué sacrificio tan grande besar a ese gigante adonis del sexo y la lascivia!

Lucy le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla y, de repente, el malo de Natsu giró el rostro y le plantó un beso en todos los labios. Un beso con un poco de punta de lengua.

Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de él. ¿Ese hombre tenía electricidad en la boca?

Natsu se incorporó poco a poco y sonrió como solo un hombre con un pacto con el diablo podría hacer.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó Erza, divertida—. ¡No la molestes!

—Tu hermana me acosa —contestó él sin darle importancia.

—Me largo —repuso Lucy, limpiándose los labios con la manga del saco. Entró en el coche como un cohete y encendió el motor.

—¡Estás muy guapa! ¡Ha sido un placer verte, Lucy! —gritó Natsu levantando la mano, despidiéndose de ella y rodeando el hombro de su hermana Erza como si representara una escena feliz y hogareña de La casa de la pradera.

Lucy dio la vuelta con el coche, levantó la mano al pasar delante de él y le enseñó el dedo corazón.

—Lo mismo digo, cretino —repuso entre dientes, observando cómo su hermana y su jefe se hacían más pequeños cuanto más se alejaba.

Lo peor de su visita a Crocus no fue su monumental cagada con el doctor Crawford Seam.

Lo peor fue dejar que Natsu la besara. Por favor, iba a soñar con ese beso todas las noches.

Qué patética era.

* * *

Al final de cada capítulo haré algunas aclaraciones que irán marcadas con * la mayoría de ellas serán obtenidas de la casi siempre confiable Wikipedia, si tienen dudas, pueden preguntar.

CSIF: Es algo así como el FBI, pero de Fiore

Sally Field y Kiefer Sutherland: Eye for an Eye (Ojo por ojo en español) es una película dirigida por John Schlesinger y protagonizada por Sally Field, Kiefer Sutherland, Ed Harris, Beverly D'Angelo y Joe Mantegna. La historia fue adaptada de la novela de Erika Holzer del mismo nombre. La película se estrenó el 12 de enero de 1996.

Gollum: Señor de los anillos

Aclaro, TODOS los nombres utilizados para los personajes son de FT, si no los conocen pueden preguntar, en este caso el doctor que hace la prueba es un ex miembro del Consejo mágico.

En la historia original los personajes de Erza y Lucy sí son hermanas así que no se aclara la naturaleza de su relación por obvias razones. Aquí, Irene es la madre de Erza, pero murió cuando ella era una bebé. Tiempo después Jude se casó con Layla y tuvieron a Lucy. Layla quiere a ambas niñas por igual y son sus hijas.

Puede que algunos personajes no peguen mucho con su original, Natsu por ejemplo, pero cuando quise empezar con otra pareja, me di cuenta que las otras le pegaban más a otros personajes. Espero no les genere molestia.

Espero sus comentarios


End file.
